The following references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art. In particular, the following prior art discussion does not relate to what is commonly or well known by the person skilled in the art, but assists in the understanding of the inventive step of the present invention of which the identification of pertinent prior art proposals is but one part.
It is known to build floor joists from a top and bottom chords with an open web made of a pair of zigzag steel strips nailed to the sides of the timber chords. The chords may be spliced to each other with halving joists. Such a joist is described in US 2006/0156677 A1.